Chung's Love
by tsukaitenotoken
Summary: On the way to save Hamel, the Elgang pauses for a moment at a big clearing near Hamel. Chung starts to think about Eve, and thinks he might be gaining feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction, and I hope you like it! Please review with whatever feedback you have, and I'll update as soon as I can.**

It was time to travel to another village again. The whole Elgang had been wandering nowhere in particular, and in a small meeting of discussion on a target to go, Chung had jokingly suggested his hometown, Hamel. Everybody had agreed, which had somewhat surprised him. Perhaps it had been because it was, after all, in a time of great peril. So the gang had been crossing a plain for days, in anticipation of reaching the faraway city.

Chung started messing with his Destroyer. Even though now, by rigorous training, he had earned the title of Tactical Trooper, he still wasn't sure if he was strong enough to face his father. As his father was smart, cunning, and the master of war plans, what if he had some way to mess with Chung? His armor was not unlike his father's; what if he became corrupted? What if he captured one of his friends?

This last question hung in his mind. What if he took Eve hostage? And why had he just singled out her? Did he have undiscovered feelings about her? Eh, no time to ask questions now. He could hear the others calling for him, so he reloaded his Destroyer one last time and ran over to the group.

As usual, Elsword and Aisha—now known as Infinity Sword and Dimension Witch—were arguing, and Raven and Rena—who were now known as Blade Master and Grand Archer—were, as always, trying to separate them. The two pairs were couples, and Chung and Eve would usually stand on the sidelines and watch. Although, now, Eve was in the boisterous event as well. Apparently the fight had gotten heated up, and Elsword and Aisha were literally _fighting. _Rare.

He furrowed his eyebrows. It had sounded like Rena had called for him, though they showed no need for him. Firing a bullet into the midst of the spar, he caught everyone's attention. Sighing in exasperation, he said, "You guys, there's no point in fighting amongst ourselves. If we're to save Hamel, and you come with wounds from your petty little spars, there's a larger chance of you getting hurt even more. So, let's just set aside our differences,"—this in turn caused Elsword and Aisha to look at each other—"for _now,_" he added, seeing the two, "and get to the point. We'll be at the outskirts of Hamel by dusk if we keep travelling, but not if you guys keep fighting."

Elsword walked over to him. "The prince of Hamel makes a princely speech," he teased him, and slapped him on the back. He winced in pain as Chung's sharp armor pierced his skin slightly, but drew no blood. "Seiker, your armor is so damn sharp. How do you even live with it?"

Chung grinned at his best friend. "I can deal with it. From the looks of it, _you _can't."

Rena and Raven shared a look, and Rena nodded at Chung. "I guess I'll agree. That was a good act on your part."

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Show-off," she muttered under her breath. Elsword's acute ears picked up the comment, which in turn he whispered to Chung. He raised an eyebrow at Aisha, who blushed furiously and ran off behind Eve. Eve's emotionless face turned to the purplenette behind her, and after a look went back to its original position. Even though she had advanced to the title Code Battle Seraph, she, being a Nasod, still hadn't attained any emotion at all.

Chung watched Aisha skitter off somewhere, and heard Rena and Raven talking in hushed voices. He fixed his armor and sat down, pulling down Elsword with him.

"What was that for?" Elsword snapped, somewhat in annoyance. Judging by his attitude, he'd been "stalking" Aisha, like he always did in his spare time.

"I don't know. Just sit down," he responded curtly. He leaned his head back, his long tan hair streaming across the grass, a wistful look in his aquamarine eyes.

"Seiker?" Elsword asked. It weirded him out to see Chung like this, it was usually when he was thinking about his father…or a girl.

Completely ignoring the first possibility, Elsword grabbed Chung's collar and pulled him close.

Leaning in close to his ear, he whispered, "Are you in _loooove?_" drawling out the words. He leaned back again and let go of his shirt.

"No," Chung responded, a little _too _quickly. Noticing this, Elsword pulled his crimson hair thoughtfully.

"Who is it?" he asked finally. He was certain that his best friend liked someone. Almost certain.

"….." Chung didn't say anything, just sat up straight again and locked eyes with Elsword.

"Eve."


	2. Chapter 2

**Three reviews and favorites and 56 reads on the first day?! Wow, you guys are crazy. xD Anyway, I'm sure you'll want to see what happens (maybe) so let's get on with the story!**

Elsword's eyes widened in shock, and he recoiled a few feet back.

"Well, that was not expected. Rena, mayb—you know what, screw it, I can't imagine my best friend with any girl." His words were said thoughtfully, although perhaps they were a _little _too harsh.

"Gee, thanks. I can't exactly imagine you ever getting along with Aisha, either." It wasn't the best comeback in the world—in fact, it was terrible—but it seemed to subdue Elsword for the time being.

"Touché. So, what are you going to do with her? Are you just going to flat-out tell her? That's what I'd do. I mean, not like I've done it before…" His last words trailed off. Chung recalled to when the redhead had confessed—no, _admitted _that he liked Aisha. It was somewhat of an awkward situation, but Aisha had just silenced him with a kiss, and ran away like the cowardly grape Elsword claimed she was.

Chung rolled his eyes. "Of course you haven't. You and Aisha are too headstrong for that. Anyway, what I plan to do is—''

He was cut off by a loud clap from Rena.

"All right, everyone, let's get moving! Chung said we'd get there by dusk, and he knows best when it comes to Hamel. Aisha, get over here. Stop cowering behind that tree. Chung, Elsword, stop yapping and get a move on. Eve…you can think of a way to resurrect the Nasods on the walk." She turned, gathered the provisions they had brought, and set off, Raven close behind.

So the gang set out again. Somewhere along the way, Elsword started complaining about how sweaty his legs were getting, which in itself was pretty funny in the way he was saying it, but it caused Chung to practically explode with laughter.

Elsword cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "Seiker, you alright? What's so funny?"

Chung wiped his brow and reduced his extreme laughter to a small chuckle. "It's just that you're not even wearing a lot. I mean, your shirt is literally a piece of cloth pressed to your chest. I suppose your—what, pants?—are thicker, but look at me, and I'm barely sweating. Suck it up, man. You're better than this."

At these last two comments, Aisha snickered. "Yeah, Eldork. You just got told by your best friend. You're _weak._" She made a point to exaggerate the word "weak", since Elsword believed he was the strongest of the strongest. And he was pretty strong, but in his own special kind of way.

"Shove off," he muttered. Getting lectured by his best friend was one thing, but having his rival-slash-girlfriend agree was on a whole different level.

The trio bantered until they reached the outskirts of Hamel, which was sooner than expected. Raven stepped in and broke the argument with a small lecture, and turned back to the other two.

"So, what's the plan? We can't just rush in with no sense of direction, or not knowing what we're doing," Raven commented, after the three had broken up into separate sections of the party.

"I don't need a plan. I can just rush in and destroy them," Elsword muttered under his breath. This comment earned him a questioning glance from Rena, a glare from Raven, and two snickers from Aisha and Chung.

While the others were preoccupied with Elsword's little comment, Chung stole a look at Eve. She was sitting on one of her drones, and picking at her nails. Some expression showed on her face, which could probably only be described as amusement and boredom.

She caught him looking at her, and gave him a questioning look. He quickly turned his head away, a blush spreading furiously across his cheeks.

The dispute between Elsword and the rest had settled, and Elsword ran over to Chung.

"The prince has finally found his princess, eh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I has a story. I hope you like this new chapter! :D**

** Oh yeah, and if you want to add me on Elsword, I've got masodcontrol, swordcontrol, and chungcontrol.**

Chung's face reddened even more as he heard what Elsword had said. His hand instinctively reached out and punched Elsword in the stomach, who in turn let out a muffled "oomph" and sank to the ground.

"Jeez, _somebody _is sensitive today." Elsword gave Chung a withering gaze, and walked away to join the others. Chung rolled his eyes, and absentmindedly started swinging his Destroyer around.

_Is Elsword right? Am I gaining feelings for Eve? Well, I did tell him that I had feelings for her…ah, this is my own fault. _Many thoughts coursed through his mind after those, but he hung on to those for a while. He followed the gang, lagging behind as they searched for a place to shelter for the night.

"Chung!" Raven's deep voice shattered his thoughts. "You're not usually like this. Is it because of the war?" His deep voice was laced with concern, and Chung realized this _was, _after all, the warring hometown he had fled from.

"…I suppose. I just can't bear the thought of having to fight my father," he lied. "I guess I'm just caught up in my thoughts," he continued. There. Now it wasn't a lie, because he was caught up in them. Except they were about Eve, not his father. This seemed to satisfy the older male, and he nodded and walked off.

Walking faster now, Chung no longer lagged behind. He tagged along with Elsword, the two arguing good-naturedly and the occasional mock punch. Still, he couldn't get his mind off Eve. How had he not noticed her before? More thoughts of the like were the subject of his train of thought before Rena interrupted them.

"Everybody! There's a large cave here, concealed enough so the demons won't notice us. Come on!" Her long green hair seemed to disappear in a tangle of ferns and stone, and the rest followed, Chung last.

The inside of the cave was spacious, and the floor was lined with soft moss. They build up a small fire out of what dry wood they could find and soon, a fire was smoking as Rena went out to hunt.

Soon, she brought back fresh game, which they roasted over the fire. Chung bit into his own rabbit, and smiled slightly at the warm sensation it brought to his stomach. Pushing his bangs out of his eyes, he quickly finished his meal, and the others did as well. Shortly after they had finished, they sat around the diminishing fire to recollect the day's events.

"So, what have you guys learned today?" Raven asked, resting both arms on his knees. Eve was sitting on the left side of him, and started sweating nervously at the sight of his Nasod arm.

"Chung, you start. Let's hear you inform us about what's going on in Hamel right now. Or what was going on when you fled," he said, flicking his head in acknowledgement at him.

"Hmm." Chung thought for a moment. It was something he thought of often, though he couldn't quite piece together words of explanation.

"Well, I suppose as a start, the demons came. The kingdom of Hamel fought against them, using my father—the king—as their greatest weapon. And he was, he was a smart man, the strongest of Hamel.

"But then, the demons found out that the crystals that were our armor were not unlike the El Crystal. It was easy to corrupt, to infect with darkness. As my father fought, slowly, his armor corrupted to the darkness. He began fighting for the demons instead of against them. At the time, we were winning the war. But then, my father turned against us. Quickly, our side began losing. Soldiers were slain in battle, or mortally wounded.

"Then, as if by miracle, the Red Knights came."—he stopped and turned to Elsword—"Their leader, Elesis—Elsword's sister—and her knights began to fight alongside us. At this point in time, we were equal.

"Finally, I had to face my father. It was a battle I knew I couldn't win, emotionally and physically alike. So I fled. I was weak at the time, not a quarter of the way through my training.

"But after I met you all, I feel like I've become stronger in all ways. I'm glad we've come here.

"Because now, I will face my father."


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh god, I'm so sorry it took so long to update ;_;**

**We had a huge project at school, so I couldn't do much. Hope you enjoy this horribly late chapter!**

Eyes rested upon Chung. He became uncomfortable under their watch, especially the glowing, gold, expressionless gaze of Eve. He fidgeted.

"W-what?" he sputtered. "You wanted me to tell a story—I told it!" he exclaimed in exasperation.

"You fled?" Aisha asked curiously, breaking the icy silence that hung in the air.

"You guys rescued me," he amended.

"Hmm…" began Raven after Aisha had finished. Looking around, he began again. "I think we're all in agreement that it was not your story, but the last tidbit about fighting your father. From what I gather, he is an incredibly talented man. I don't know if any of us stand a chance—you, me, or otherwise."

_So you don't think I'm strong? _Chung wanted to retort, but he held his tongue.

"I know a lot about his armor. It shouldn't have changed. The chinks in his armor should be where they were, and his Destroyer and attacks, and his tactics will remain the same, if I know my father. He likes to plan his attacks, but when it's war, there isn't time. He told me his tactics, and even the corrupted version of him should remember them. However, during my journey with you all, I have changed armor, attacks, defenses, and tactics alike. I have unique tactics—hence my nickname, Tactical Trooper," he replied calmly. He hoped he hadn't stuttered; it would've ruined it had he run out of breath or started to stutter.

The gang nodded in agreement, save Elsword and Eve who were, respectively, grinning in amusement and sitting on a drone—probably thinking about how to resurrect the Nasods—and picking at her nails again.

"A reasonable claim. Very well, we will go in at dawn tomorrow," replied Rena after what seemed like an eternity. Chung internally sighed in relief. The earlier he could save his father, the better. He started fiddling with the functions on his Destroyer again, barely noticing when Elsword scooted up next to him.

"So, thinking about that approach yet?" he breathed into Chung's ear. The warm contact made him turn sharply in surprise, and relax again when he saw it was only Elsword.

"No," he said bluntly, still recovering from Elsword's surprise entrance.

Elsword frowned. "You're jumpy. Is something the matter?" he asked, in mock concern. Some of it was authentic, but Chung couldn't tell how much.

"Perhaps," he replied absentmindedly, going back to his Destroyer.

"Is something wrong with that thing?" he asked, shifting the topic. Elsword had come in to an uncomfortably close distance, and Chung had started sweating nervously. Usually he never sweated, but he was never comfortable around the guy.

Stopping for a second, Chung turned and raised an eyebrow. "_Thing?_" he repeated, shoving Elsword lightly in the stomach with his cannon. Even with the small amount of pressure, Elsword was shoved into the rock wall.

"Urg…you've proved your point. It's not a thing, it's a _Destroyer._" Pausing, he softly tagged on, "No difference."

Even though Chung's ears weren't the best, Elsword was terrible at whispering. It was either Aisha-arguing yelling level, or normal talking level, no in between, no under. Maybe there was an over, but if so, it had never shown itself.

"There _is _a difference. I swear, your brain is made of whatever your swords are. Zero IQ, you hear me?" he said, smiling inwardly. Chung had learned how to diss Elsword effectively from Elsword himself. He argued with Aisha too much and revealed many weaknesses.

"E-eh, pfft—'' Elsword sputtered. "Since when did _you _learn how to do that? How did I not notic—damn!"

"Like I said, _zero IQ,_" Chung repeated. He shook his head slowly, dirt flying out in clumps onto Elsword. He brushed them off madly, and proceeded to throw them into cobwebs, watching them stick into the adhesive strings, ignoring Chung.

He poked him lightly again. Elsword ignored him again. As this procedure went on for a few more rounds, after Chung poked him, Elsword socked him in the stomach. Chung doubled over, and groaned. Elsword just grinned.

"Dude—what was that for?" Chung muttered, still clutching his stomach. He put a hand on the wall to balance himself, only to find his hand stationed on his Destroyer. His weight plus his armor caused both him and the weapon to fall to the ground. Elsword started snickering at this point, and Chung made a face and threw a rock at him.

Soon after this, Rena clapped her hands loudly and shouted for everyone to go to sleep. Fidgeting in his armor, Chung twitched around on the ground. He must have moved, because soon after, Elsword's hand slapped him in the face. Chung, startled, jumped slightly, but caught himself. He raised Elsword's hand up, and scooted over and placed it on his chest.

A little later, he became a bit more comfortable in a small pile of moss. Drowsiness caught him in its grip, and soon, the world faded into darkness as sleep overtook him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I think this is a bit longer. I've noticed some of my chapters area bit short, so I tried to lengthen it. Also, sorry if everything about Hamel is inaccurate, my highest level character is a level 41 RS/DC (they're the same level). I tried to get in and failed. Anyway, I'll stop rambling, and enjoy the story~**

At dawn the next morning, one of Rena's famous firecracker claps shook him from the void of sleep. Still drowsy, he shook his tousled tan hair and sat up. The long strand of hair that hung down his back dragged in the dirt, and Chung grabbed the end and shook out clumps of dirt. Grabbing his cannon, he roused himself and walked toward the others gathering near the entrance.

"—and so we will—Chung! Great, now the whole gang's here. We're just talking about some tactics we could use while sneaking in. Hopefully the Red Knights are still there—we could always use some help." Rena nodded at him while her words came out quickly. At the tidbit about the Red Knights, Elsword's ears perked up. His eyes widened, and Chung couldn't help but snicker at this unbreakable admiration for his sister, Elesis, leader of the Red Knights.

"Glad you're here, too," Rena added after a small moment of silence. "Glad to have our team tactic back on track."

At this last remark, Chung was practically forced to think. Back on track? What did she mean by that? Maybe he'd been a little over-engaged in his thoughts. Thinking back on his actions, he _had _been fiddling with his Destroyer a lot recently. He decided that was it, and said or thought no more on the matter.

"Alright. So, as I was saying, I think we should find a more…secluded entrance to Senace. Chung, you could probably point one out, right?" Rena shifted her gaze to Chung.

"Yeah. I think there's this old section in part of the wall behind the castle—a bit far, but it should work."

"Okay, that's settled. So, Raven and I will cause a diversion, directing some demons away from the secret entrance we plan to go through. Eve, you can go obliterate a few of the demons that linger behind. Then, Aisha, Chung, Elsword, you three will go in and fight. Elsword, you do the first part, Aisha, the second, and Chung, the third should be somewhere near the middle, you do that and find your father. From what you've told us, he's a smart guy, and should probably be leading the demons if they went through the trouble of corrupting him. You can fight him—hopefully coming back alive, in one piece, and victorious—and we should clear out. If the fighting does not cease, we'll go back again tomorrow. Any questions?"

Nobody said anything. Even Eve, who usually tuned out the conversations, was nodding silently. Elsword and Aisha were, for once, getting along and bumping fists. Rena and Raven were sitting contentedly next to each other—a little too close for just friends. Jeez, Chung felt really alone now. He was only human, after all, and did have a small desire for love at this point. Lust, if you will.

"Alright, let's go! Chung, lead the way." Rena beckoned him over, and he in turn led them around the carnage-filled city he had once called home.

While leading them around the large perimeter of the city, Chung couldn't help but notice how…_different _it looked. In his childhood years, it had been a happy place, shining and with an almost glorious feel in the air. Now, there was black smoke filing from toppled power plants, screams of pain and distress, and the scent of blood infected the formerly clean air.

Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand on his back. It was Rena.

"I know it's hard, Chung. Believe me, I know."

Seeing as she was like seven hundred years old, this wasn't hard to believe.

"But you have to keep on going. Maybe, someday, Senace will be the way it used to be—no, all of Hamel, all of Elrios, too. This will never end if you don't go in there. You rescue your father, and all the demons in Elrios, and Hamel, will all retreat. We'll take care of the rest."

Chung nodded, his eyes nearly brimming with tears. He quickly turned away and ran on, leading the rest of his friends to the old spot in the wall.

"Here it is," Chung said, stopping in front of a weathered chunk of wall. He kicked at it, and the water and blood-soaked stone quickly fell away. He made a bigger hole, and soon it was big enough for all of them to fit through. Not at once, though.

"Alright, Raven?" The black-haired male came over in a swift movement. He was so fast, Chung didn't even notice him at first.

He nodded, and the two crawled through the hole one at a time. Soon, sounds of hissing, then quick blade slashing sounds, then lastly, a loud cry of "_Phoenix Striiike!" _and sounds of burning following filled the air. Soon, Eve floated over the top of the wall instead of crawling through the hole. After that, calls of "_Energy, Needles,_", "_Particle Ray,"_, and "_El Crystal, Spectrum,_" along with sounds of what could really only be described as obliteration filled the empty space. Half of the monsters had to be gone by now.

"Finally, my turn." Elsword grinned wickedly, and rushed through the hole. A scraping noise—probably Elsword drawing Conwell from its strange invisible sheath—followed by calls of "_Maelstrom Rage!_", "_Sword Fall!_" and slashing noises filled the war-tainted air.

Aisha's turn. She barely called any skills, the only one really being "_Chain Fireball!_" and then singing noises and then combos with her wand.

Lastly, Chung's turn. He reloaded his cannon to the max limit, and then rushed in. The team had done better than he had expected. The Red Knights—or what was left of them—were fighting, despite their wounds. Elesis seemed the least injured, but Chung couldn't help but admire her crimson hair and clothes flashing through the air.

Shaking himself, he saw his father's massive build tower above the others. No doubt somebody had tried to take him down—his armor was scratched and bloodied. No telling _whose _blood. _Hamel's White Colossus, _Chung thought bitterly.

"_Dread Chase!_" His Destroyer spat cannons into the war, blue flares gleaming with a regal air. Most locked onto his father, others blasted whatever demon stragglers were left. He rushed toward his father, unleashing deadly combos upon whatever got into his way, gaining mana as he went. Soon, he reached his father. He looked so different…his armor dark and bloodied, his eyes red and unforgiving, so unlike the warm aquamarine eyes that Chung was used to seeing.

Chung pushed all those thoughts away as he readied himself for his best attack—his Hyper Active.

"_Satellite Rain._"


End file.
